24fandomcom-20200223-history
Open-Cell.org
Open-Cell.org was a 24 viral marketing website launched by Fox in advance of the premiere of 24: Live Another Day. The site was first referenced in an TV spot in which Chloe O'Brian tells viewers that Jack Bauer is innocent and directs them to "get the truth" at the site's URL. This was followed by the "hacking" of the official 24 Facebook and Twitter pages, also linking to the website. It purported to be the official web presence of Open Cell, a hacker group devoted to uncovering government misdeeds. Sometime following the finale of Live Another Day, the site was discontinued. Posts CIA Agent in Custody Commits Suicide Washington Daily Chronicle CIA OFFICER FOUND DEAD LANGLEY, VIRGINIA – A high level CIA Operations Officer, Adam Morgan, was found dead in an apparent suicide yesterday. Morgan was a respected agent, but was recently disgraced after being indicted for selling state secrets to the Russian Federation. He was being held in protective custody at the time. Controversy has surrounded this case from the outset. Court records released today indicate that federal prosecutors were seeking treason charges and a maximum sentence of life in prison. Morgan pleaded innocent to the charges and vehemently denied his involvement. Representatives for the CIA declined to comment. Morgan is survived by his wife, Kate Morgan, who lives in London. :Twitter link Leaked White House Schedule of Heller's London Trip SCHEDULE OF THE PRESIDENT FOR 32nd President of the United States Visit to London :Twitter link American Hero Wanted For Treason GLOBEPOL – International Police Cooperation BAUER, JACK WANTED BY THE JUDICIAL AUTHORITIES OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA FOR PROSECUTION / TO SERVE A SENTENCE ;IDENTITY PARTICULARS : ;PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION : ;CHARGES Published as provided by requesting entity : ;PHOTOS ;IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION PLEASE CONTACT :YOUR LOCAL OR NATIONAL POLICE :GENERAL SECRETARIAT OF INTERPOL :**Do not approach. Suspect is considered armed and extremely dangerous with extensive military and law enforcement training.** U.S. President Causes Uproar in London LONDON COURIER PROTEST BEGIN! Protesters gather outside of Willoughby House LONDON — Scotland Yard is on high alert for the next week in anticipation of United States James Heller's official visit with Alastair Davies. Metropolitan Police will be bolstered by additional units from MI-5, as well as the U.S. Secret Service, which is tasked with guarding the President. The visit comes at a time of escalated tension over the anti-terror campaign around the world and negotiations with the Americans surrounding the lease of Diego Garcia, a strategic military base in the British Indian Ocean Territory. Protesters have already been demonstrating outside of Willoughby House, where President Heller will be staying. Residents should expect street closures and heightened security throughout the capital. :Twitter link Our Mission Statement Dear Readers, I’d like to personally thank you for your ongoing support. We’ve come under attack recently by governments around the world. Our workers and their families have been threatened for one reason – we publish the truth. Our mission here at Open Cell is simple – to lay bare the secrets of the world’s governments and empower its citizens to take back control. We encourage those with access to information to come forward and join our cause. Through the use of our proprietary encrypted network and messaging system, we offer complete and unquestioned anonymity. Please join our cause. Keep reading and seeking the truth. Yours sincerely, Adrian Cross :Twitter link CIA In Worldwide Manhunt secret page 01 fm CIA WEST LONDON to CIA dir Langley immediate 9812 info amembassy London R21 amembassy Moscow amembassy Prague amconsul Paris S E C R E T SECTION 01 OF 02 WEST LONDON EXDIS JKUO98 E.O. 09165 CLASS: TOP98 TAGS: CIA, NSA Secret :Twitter link Base Treaty in Jeopardy :Posted Page 01 fm amembassy London r21 to whitehouse, state dept, dod – immediate 431012 info amembassy london r21 amconsul Mumbai s e c r e t section 01 of 02 - london - 8120 exdis hyt5019 e.o. 088632 class: top98 tags: dod, pent funding Background information and notes Appearances *Characters **Jack Bauer **Audrey Boudreau **Alastair Davies **James Heller **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro *Locations **British Indian Ocean Territory **California **Diego Garcia **10 Downing Street **Foreign and Commonwealth Office **India **Indian Ocean **Langley **London **Moscow **Mumbai **Paris **Prague **Russian Federation **Santa Monica **United Kingdom **Virginia **Westminster Abbey **White House **Willoughby House *Organizations **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit **Department of Defense **Department of State **European Union **Foreign and Commonwealth Office **Globepol **Interpol **''London Courier'' **Metropolitan Police Service **MI5 **National Security Agency **Parliament of the United Kingdom **Scotland Yard **United States Army **United States Secret Service **''Washington Daily Chronicle'' *Titles **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom *Objects **English language **German language **Mandarin **Spanish language *Events External links *Open-Cell.org (as of ; archived by web.archive.org) Category:Internet media Category:Day 9